Snatched
by iLOVEFenrir
Summary: The snatchers scene in the first of the Deathly Hallows movies was originally meant to be set in an abandoned block of flats in East London. This is how I imagined it, based on the extra information that Scabior wasn't there and all the snatchers were actually werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The snatchers scene in the first of the Deathly Hallows movies was originally meant to be set in an abandoned block of flats in East London. This is how I imagined it, based on the extra information that Scabior wasn't there and all the snatchers were actually werewolves. **

"Oh, Harry, you can't!" Hermione pleaded with him. The idea of going back to Hogwarts when the Dark Lord was so powerful was a horrifyingly stupid idea. He would be putting his own and therefore everyone else's lives in danger.

"I have to try-" Harry was cut across by Hermione again.

"What if he's there though?" Her voice sounded very shrilly and desperate now.

"Who?" Ron butted in, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He was lying on the ground, head slightly propped up against the decaying walls of the small room they were in.

"Voldemort, you idiot!" Hermione nearly shrieked. She froze. As did the others.

_Voldemort. Crack. _

"Hermione..." Ron whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

"Sshh." Harry snapped as he turned towards the window. They had all heard the unmistakable noise of apparition.

The snatchers were here.

Ron struggled out of his sleeping bag and turned towards the tent.

"There's no time for that – go!" Harry shouted. Hermione didn't need to be told twice as she sprinted for the nearest exit, followed closely by the others.

They stopped just outside the door, peering over the metal railing of the balcony. They could make out a few floors below them the shape of the snatchers in the darkness and one particularly large one in front. Greyback.

Hermione gulped and reached backwards, shoving the other two against the doorframe. She let her arms drop to her sides as she motioned for them to silently make their way along the balcony. They were halfway along to the stairs when a black cat slinked out from one of the beaten up doorframes. Its patchy fur looked as if it was falling out and its milky eyes suggested its age. It mewled at the trio, moving closer. Hermione walked by and so did Harry, but the cat hissed when Ron tried to pass.

He stuck a foot out towards it in warning and suddenly it sprung upwards towards his face. Ron yelled out in surprise. The cat landed on his shoulders and promptly dug its claws in.

"GET IT OFFA ME!" Ron yelled, panicking and completely forgetting why they had recently been silent.

Greyback's eyes darted along the balcony in their direction. He grinned, baring his gruesome canines and advanced, flanked by his faithful snatchers.

Harry whipped his wand from his back pocket and flicked it, sending the black cat over the edge of the balcony. They all heard another thud. And then the cat's scream of agony. And then a sneeze.

Hermione grabbed the other two by the arm and pelted off towards the stairs. Hearts racing, chests wheezing, legs aching but they didn't dare stop.

Greyback motioned for his men to go around and block the other end, he took Ike and approached from behind. As they ran up the wall, grabbing hold of the ledge in their hands, they landed on the balcony, vibrations running all along. Hermione felt the shock run along the concrete floor and she froze, looking back.

She turned around and dashed down the stairs, taking two sometimes three at a time. She occasionally flicked curses over the back of her shoulder and at times heard a satisfying groan of pain, but Hermione knew that they weren't strong enough and would only hold the snatchers up, not stop them completely.

Harry wasn't sure if he should be grateful for their location or not. On the upside they were so far out on the edge of London there was no way any authority could find them and send them out again. But then again they were so far out on the edge of London that they would find it hard to find somewhere to get lost in. There was of course the option of apparating away but there was that small problem associated with apparating that Harry detested.

Apart from nearly throwing up, when someone disapparated they left behind a magical void which lasted a few seconds. If someone crossed that point then they would also be transported along with them. Harry cursed under his breath, they needed to be much further away to even begin considering how to escape.

They sprinted down the final block of stairs and bounded away from the building.

"What do we do?" Ron shouted from the back of the group.

Hermione flung her head back to shoot him a look; if he was stupid enough to believe that they would shout out their plan for the whole world to hear then he was sorely mistaken. Ron groaned as he rounded a concrete corner which caught his shoulder. He spun around and tripped over his own feet. Hermione looked back to see Greyback motion for the others to descend on him. She whipped her wand around and threw a curse which sent all of them flying about three metres. Beaming with satisfaction she looked down on Ron and offered her hand which he took, flushing a bright red and mumbling apologetically. Hermione yanked him off the ground and kept running.

They followed Harry blindly, running up some stairs into another block of flats. Hermione knew in the back of her mind that this was a bad idea so she bolted forward and said to Harry in between wheezing gasps.

"Harry...we can't...go up here...trapped."

Harry didn't turn his head but replied with similar difficulty, "If we can...get away...apparate...back to forest."

Hermione nodded and took the lead, pausing when she got to the top to look into every room. All the doors were locked and she didn't want to attract their attention by blowing one of the doors down. Hermione pushed the last door open and slid inside, followed closely by the others. They had just stood up and closed the door when Hermione swung the door out again and exited the room as quickly as they'd entered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry shouted at her.

"He was in there!" Hermione nearly screamed. She was on the verge of hysterics.

Ron yelled back, "_I _didn't see 'im!"

"I did, he was there!" And if to prove her right, Greyback grabbed hold of the door and ripped it to pieces in his huge hands. Harry and Ron stared, transfixed with horror.

"Come on!" Hermione snapped them out of their nightmarish trances. Grabbing hold of the cold metal handrail she pulled herself down the stairs.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted at her but it was too late. Hermione was caught by an unusually tall man with messy black hair and kohl round his eyes. His had a studded leather jacket and huge working boots. Hermione squealed as he grabbed her hair roughly and wrapped a lean arm around her neck.

"Go!" She screamed at them, if she wasn't going to make it then she wouldn't hold the others back too.

Harry and Ron deliberated for a moment before running down the other way. They slid to a halt right in front of Ike before dashing off in the other direction. Harry saw the other two snatchers at the end of the balcony behind Greyback, strolling towards them, grins on their dirty faces.

Harry leant over the railings and gauged the distance from the top to the floor. It was too far to jump without getting broken ankles, but then again they had their wands. Ron and Harry yanked their wands from their jackets and just as they were about to apparate, they flew out of their hands and into the big, calloused ones of Fenrir Greyback. He strode towards them, a grizzly grin on his features. Ron and Harry stepped back right into the hands of Mars and Finn. They held them fast and quickly searched them, finding nothing of interest.

Fenrir eyed Hermione and decided to save the best until last, stepping over to the other two boys. One was tall and ginger with broad shoulders and a mean glare. The other was shorter with black hair and round glasses and a scar on his fore- wait, what?

Fenrir frowned and stepped towards Harry. He threw their wands, including the girl's, to Ike, and raised a hand to lift up the fringe of Harry.

"No fuckin' way..." He murmured, eyes suddenly alight, "We've caught Harry Potter!"

The other werewolves all turned to stare at the teenager whose face had gone a deathly pale. Harry glanced back at Greyback and gulped. His wolfish face was gazing at him like he was a pot of gold. A big pot of gold. And basically, to him he _was_ a big pot of gold.

"Change of plan, let's go pay a little visit to the Malfoy's instead."

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviews would be much appreciated ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think I'm going to rate this M, just cause of the language and possible paths this fic could wander down...**

Horror stricken, the Golden Trio exchanged quick glances.

"Oh god." Hermione breathed as a tear ran down her cheek. Greyback turned to her and stepped forward.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," He crooned, brushing the tear away with a yellow claw, he leaned closer, "I think I'll keep you."

Hermione turned away and let out a choked sob.

Greyback stepped back again, "Well come on then!" He shouted.

They all disapparated in a series of cracks and thunder claps. When they reached Malfoy Manor it was raining as if the heavens had opened. Hermione ducked her head against the harsh downpour and unconsciously stepped closer to her captor, relishing in his unusual warmth.

They were dragged across to the huge wrought iron gate which stretched up far beyond their heads. Greyback tapped his wand against part of an engraved rose and the gate swung open, scraping across the wet concrete.

Inside the mansion it was as cold as outside, if not colder, except there was no rain. Harry shivered, his mind racing. They needed a plan, and fast.

Greyback strode forward across the dark red carpet which covered a thin sliver of the grey flagstone flooring, gesturing for his men to follow. They entered the main hall through a set of double oak doors which stretched even taller than the gate had. Bellatrix lead them into the centre of the room and pointed to the side. Ike and Finn yanked Hermione and Ron off to the side of the hall whilst Charlie held Harry tight, dragging him into the centre of the room. Charlie pushed his hands down on Harry's shoulders, forcing him to kneel before the mad witch.

Bellatrix leant forward, cackling under her foul breath which fanned out across Harry's sweat sheened face. His breathing had become far heavier and was coming out in short, quick gasps. Bellatrix lifted her wand and pushed back his fringe to show his scar. The grin on her face spread her lips wide in hideous glee.

"It's him." She breathed.

"No!" Ron suddenly shouted from the side, hoping to distract them. Greyback summoned two thick black gags from his wand and proceeded to tie one around the ginger's mouth, muffling his cries. He walked over to Hermione and tied hers much more slowly, pausing to lean in and sniff her hair. She whimpered as he trailed a clawed finger across her throat. Grinning, he stepped back and watched whatever the insane bitch would do next.

"Draco, what do you think?" Lucius stepped forward out of the shadows, looking over at his son who was sitting rather stiffly in a red leather arm chair.

Draco looked at him uncertainly before standing up slowly and walking over to where Bellatrix hung over Harry.

"Erm, I...yeah, I suppose." He muttered.

Bellatrix stepped back and yanked up her sleeve to reveal the dark mark which was branded into the pale flesh of her arm. She raised her arm and it hovered over the mark precariously. A couple of inches and Voldemort would be standing in the same room. Greyback suddenly bounded towards her.

"What?" Bellatrix hissed at him. Greyback gripped her hand and moved it away from her arm.

"Can I keep the girl?" He asked lowly, his eyes wide with the possibilities.

Bellatrix tugged her arm from his grip and spat, "Do whatever you want, the Dark Lord only wants the boy."

Greyback smiled maliciously.

"But you should probably wait until he arrives, just to make sure she isn't any of his interest." And with this she pushed her index finger into the skull of her Dark Mark.

An inhumane shriek of agony left Harry as his scar burnt into his forehead. The scalding pain drove into his mind and clouded his vision. Bellatrix cackled in glee, her rising to the ceiling. They stayed fixed on the huge chandelier above her head, her expression slowly turning sour.

"This is for Harry Potter!" A high-pitched wail resounded from above the chandelier, right before it collapsed on top of Bellatrix.

Harry gasped and stepped backwards, out of range from the shattered glass. He ran over to Greyback and jumped on the momentarily disoriented werewolf, retrieving their wands and trying to jump off again. Greyback roared and spun around, arms extended, trying to get that little shit off his back. Harry raised his free hand and slammed it down on the back of his head with all the strength he had. The werewolf swayed slightly as his arms fell to his sides.

Harry hopped off, pushing the beast forward with both hands, whilst grabbing hold of both Ron and Hermione with his right arm. They pushed away from their captors and gripped their wands firmly. All hell then broke out as people darted left and right, Lucius and Greyback trying to get back the Golden Trio before the Dark Lord arrived. But when a thick black smoke erupted from one end of the hall along with a magnificent crack, everyone froze.

Voldemort's pale head came out of the fog first, followed by his robe covered body. Ron and Hermione pulled off their gags and slowly retreated.

"Get them!" He screamed, his ice-cold voice echoing throughout the hall.

Harry clutched the pair tightly and disapparated, quickly enough to escape a furious curse from Voldemort. Hermione instantly thought of the Forest of Dean, the getaway that she used to visit with her parents in the summer. But as soon as her legs buckled on the cold forest floor, they were being sucked back through the air again, somewhere else entirely.

The trio collapsed in a heap upon the wet surface of a beach.

Harry rolled over onto his back and sighed, looking up into the starry sky. Hermione shifted slightly and knelt up beside the pair.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Shell Cottage." Harry breathed, relaxing slightly.

"What was wrong with the Forest of Dean?" She asked indignantly, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, what was wrong with the woods?" Ron said from the right, defending Hermione.

Harry rolled onto his side and then sat up, "We need to apparate twice in a row now so people can't cross over our void that we leave behind."

Hermione shook her head and stood up, the heels of her trainers sinking into the sand. She wrapped her arms around her sides and shivered, still feeling Greyback's filthy claw on her skin and smelling the scent of blood and sweat that hung in the air.

Ron's arm came out of nowhere and landed on her shoulders, snapping her out of the daze she fell into. He pulled her close, planted a kiss on her forehead and they both started to walk along to the shore. Harry followed closely behind, his heart still beating wildly against his rib cage from his close shave. By the time they reached the front door of Shell Cottage they were cold, wet and hungry. Harry knocked on the door and seconds later Fleur appeared, a golden ray of sun, with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. Her beautiful face curled with shock, her mouth going slack.

"Come in! Come in!" She ushered them in, gesturing for them to remove their shoes. She guided them through to the living room through around the kitchen to the left. Harry, Ron and Hermione were instantly drawn to the fireplace which was blazing merrily, throwing the light blue and teak room into a warm glow. When their jackets were hung up and the rest of their clothes dry, Fleur handed them each a cup of hot chocolate each and sat them down onto the stylish yet comfy sofas.

"What on earth 'appened?" She asked softly, sipping at her tea.

"We got captured by Greyback and taken to Malfoy Manor." Harry explained.

Ron grumbled to himself, shuddering slightly. Hermione took another sip of her hot chocolate as a tear ran down her cheek. She brushed it away before the others noticed.

Fleur gasped and pressed a hand to her mouth, "But 'ow did you escape?"

Hermione set her mug down and cleared her throat, "Dobby unscrewed a chandelier which crushed Bellatrix." She smiled in spite of herself.

"I hope that bitch died." Ron muttered, taking a long gulp which finished his hot drink.

"Bill...'eez away for work, I'm sure you can stay 'ere." Fleur told them.

The three smiled in unison.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews they're lovely!**

Harry and Ron slept soundly that night, mind a few dreams concerning their mission in the making, whereas Hermione tossed and turned for hours, unable to find respite in any position she placed herself in. She gave up in the end and edged to the end of her bed, careful not to put her foot in Ron's mouth as she swung it over the end of the mattress. Harry was on a nearby sofa and Ron was snuggled up against the foot of her bed. She brought up her bag and rummaged around inside with her hand for a good read. Her fingers came across the intricate patterning of a small blue book so she slid it out from its partners and held it up to her wand.

"Lumos." She whispered. Hermione ran her fingers over the cover, her eyes fixed on the title, _The Tales Of Beedle The Bard_.

She snuggled back down to the head of her bed and held the tip of her wand at the bottom of the page.

She got as far as, '_So Death took the first brother for his own'_, when she began drifting off slowly. But Hermione shook her head and reached over to pinch herself on the arm, she couldn't fall asleep. If she did...Greyback would be there waiting for her to torment and play with. She could still recall spying on Malfoy in Borgin and Burkes some years before and the way her stomach dropped when Greyback strode out from the curtains, peering out the window.

She shuddered at the horrible thoughts. Harry and Ron needed her and they needed her strong. She'd talk to them when the morning came.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the first rays of sunlight peeked through the golden curtains, Hermione stirred quietly. She looked down at Harry and Ron's sleeping forms fondly, suddenly remembering memories which they had all shared together over the years. She loved them like brothers and hoped that Ron's small crush wouldn't come between that.

Hermione eased herself off the bed and made her way silently downstairs, listening to the house creaking familiarly, the gently snooze of those still asleep and the occasional rustle of a duvet cover. As she was pouring sweetener into her tea, Harry came up behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

"You sleep well?" Harry asked in a polite tone, but he was genuinely worried about Hermione. He had sometimes seen her staring off into the distance, her eyes unfocused, or grinding her teeth together or anxiously wringing her hands. He thought maybe leaving her parents in Australia and coming on their wildest adventure yet was perhaps too overwhelming for her. But he knew she was strong, so he didn't worry _too_ much.

"Hermione," Harry's voice was timid, "I think we should continue on, you know...keep moving. I mean, if he's still looking for us then we can't be putting Bill and Fleur in danger."

"Why don't we stay here for a bit? Just try and get our heads together and make a concrete plan." Hermione reached over her for a mug and chucked a tea bag in there with more vigour than necessary. Harry thought the way she made her tea was always a bit backwards in its method.

"Hermione, listen to me," He laid a hand on her arm, "We're all in danger here, there's no escaping what we've gotten ourselves into. We just have to get on with things as quickly as possible."

Hermione scowled to himself, he had made a good point. She sighed, "Fine."

Harry beamed at him, "We'll set off in half an hour then."

Hermione wasn't sure about her idea, but she knew that Voldemort's men would most likely be searching forests and towns for them, mainly wizarding ones. So she decided it would be good to go to a little muggle village, maybe south of London but not as far as the coast.

They arrived in a little alleyway which was a tight squeeze. Rounding a corner, Ron spotted a large pub on the corner of the street. It was down a slope at the very edge of the village so they could make a quick getaway if needs be. They ambled along as inconspicuously as possible. Thankfully no one looked at them. On the inside it was quite impressive. Dark wooden beams stretched skywards connecting to some going along the ceiling. It was packed full of people and the air was warm with conversation and laughter. Harry looked at Hermione and saw her visibly relax. She walked over to the bar and ordered three Butterbeers, pointing her thumb in the direction of an empty table. Ron and Harry sat down slowly, looking around to see if they recognised anyone. Last time they sat down in a coffee shop they ended up duelling with two of Voldemort's most skilled Death Eaters.

But this time things were different, no one was a wizard here so they were safe. For now.

They relaxed for the most part of an hour, savouring in the carefree behaviour that the three of them had missed so much. Growing up had seen them through harder times than most adults faced in their entire life. Well, muggle adults anyway. But the laughter they shared erased most of the worries from their mind; Harry almost forgot about Voldemort, Ron almost forgot about the danger his family was in, and Hermione almost forgot about the seven foot beast which had been plaguing her mind. They finished their second round and decided to retire to their rooms to figure out what to do next. When Harry asked for one room he got the oddest look off the barmaid, but shook her head. _Surely she didn't think Hermione was going to sleep with them?_

Harry dismissed the thought as his mind wandered to Ginny and her soft red hair and those sparkling blue eyes and her flowery perfume-

"Single bed or double, love?" The barmaid asked, snapping Harry from his daydream.

"Erm, single..." He stumbled, Ron and Harry could sleep in the bed and Hermione could take the sofa. If they stayed more than one night they could always switch around.

They talked, sitting crossed legged in a circle on the bed, for three hours, the dusk settling over the horizon when they finally fell asleep. Hermione didn't take the sofa in the end, but drifted off in Ron's arms, her leg draped over one of Harry's as he gazed up at the ceiling, a smile on his lips but a line in his forehead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Greyback paced the uneven frozen ground, his face still stinging from the jinx sent by that little blonde Malfoy. Fair dos he shouldn't have gotten carried away at the banquet with free Scotch, but Draco should have seen him coming. It was only a small bite.

He glanced up at a nearby tree to see a raven staring down at him. Greyback turned and roared at the large bird which squawked, flapping its wings and trying to fly off. It hit a branch and fell to the ground, momentarily dazed. Greyback's fury bubbled to the surface as he strode over to the fallen creature and snapped its neck. Greyback tore its insides out and chewed on them resentfully, a scowl on his rugged features.

He had been given a couple of tasks to complete for the Dark Lord. He, along with his group of incompetent snatchers, were to search for the Golden Boy and his two little chums, one of them more appealing than the other...

But also to recruit some more snatchers, because the ones he had primarily were prone to eating the captives before they had arrived at the Ministry. So Greyback set off there to find himself someone more human, blood still staining his lips.

Most of the people there avoided him and kept their eyes on the ground. He had learnt early on in being a snatcher not to deliberately intimidate any of the members of the Ministry – too much hassle for such a small prize. He arrived at the court downstairs when not in use snatchers would usually hang around in. He walked over to his group in the corner. As he got closer he realised they were having a fight.

He spotted Charlie shove someone backwards and then he fell over, his blonde head smacking against the ground and earning some jeers from the other snatcher groups. Greyback stalked over, elbowing men out the way as he did.

"What the hell's going on here?" He yelled, silencing the whole room.

Ike, Finn, Mars and Charlie got to their feet immediately and edged backwards.

"Nothing." They all murmured.

Greyback's eyes fell on someone else, probably the instigator of all this mess. His hair was almost as messy as Greyback's but was brown with a singular red streak. He had icy blue eyes lined with black and a curved upper lip like a Cupid's bow. He was wearing plaid trousers, work boots and a leather jacket.

"What the fuck are you wearing, you look like a pansy." Greyback snarled, making the rest of his group chuckle nervously.

The man raised his wand, pointing it at Greyback's throat, "You wanna say that again, pup?"

Greyback grinned, this guy had nerve. And he was human too, Greyback could smell it. He was exactly what Greyback needed.

Greyback extended an arm and brushed the pointed weapon to one side, "You're in."

**A/N: How'd I do? Please review and thank you for following my story ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again, please review!**

Scabior narrowed his eyes, "What if I don't wanna join your group?"

Greyback grasped the front of his jacket and pulled him close, "I said, you're in." He growled at him.

Greyback released Scabior and stepped back. He motioned to another man who quickly jumped up and walked towards them. Greyback started to walk out of the room and gestured for his men to follow.

Scabior steeled himself and followed Greyback, now one of his faithful snatchers. Scabior looked around at the others' gormless expressions and realised he must have been the smartest there.

When they got to the fireplaces of the Ministry, the other new recruit jogged up to Greyback and grabbed his arm. Greyback spun around and roared furiously, "What?" making everyone in a five metre range jump back, a few of the women shrieking slightly.

"What are we doin' today then?" He asked lightly.

"SNATCHIN' YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Greyback bellowed. The blonde man recoiled slightly.

"Alright, don't lose your 'ead." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Greyback snarled.

"Nothing, Boss." He replied more clearly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione woke with a start. A thin sheen of cold sweat covered her head to toe. Her eyes fluttered open and she realised Ron was lying on top of her. She suddenly felt very hot and claustrophobic. He was lying horizontally across her legs, whilst Harry had moved to the sofa during the night. She tried pushing Ron off her legs and slipped her feet out from under his belly. Hermione made her way to the bathroom to freshen up, trying not to focus too much on her reflection. But as she splashed cold water onto her face, her eyes took a glance at the person in the mirror.

Maybe a month ago she would have looked like a completely different person. Her eyebrows were still dark and clipped, her lips still full and her skin smooth. But now, her hair was messy, lips chapped and her eyes slightly lifeless. She also didn't remember her collarbones sticking out so much.

Hermione took a quick shower with some shampoo which was rolling about in the bottom of her bag. When she was finished with her cold shower, she sat on the side of the bath and dried every part of her body with meticulous precision. She spent ages on her hair and tried smoothing it out.

When the others were showered and ready, Harry explained the importance of keeping moving. Hermione, ever the bossy one, cut across him and insisted they do a little more planning this time.

"We can't stay here forever, Hermione." Harry told her.

"Where will we go?" She asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Please! We'll do anything, just please stop it..." The middle aged muggle resided into sobs. Yes, she was a muggle, but Greyback didn't know. And more importantly he didn't care.

He gave a slight nod and Ike turned once again to the middle aged man cowering on the forest floor. He gave him another swift kick to the ribs which made him cry out like a little girl.

"I want you," Greyback told the woman, crouching down in front of her daughter, a sixteen year old girl with dark hair and red lips, "To tell me who you are and what status your blood is."

The girl was too frightened to even breathe properly. She wished her mother would stop crying though. The woman wailed again.

"Please don't do anything to us, we were just on holiday camping..."

Greyback inhaled, and reached forward to grab a handful of the girl's hair. He pulled her close and whispered something in her ear, and then threw her back to the ground and went over to join in torturing the man. The mother hobbled over on her knees and put her head on the girl's shoulders. Their arms were tied behind their backs.

"What did he say?" She whispered fearfully.

A tear rolled down the daughter's cheek, "He said if you didn't tell him he would eat me."

The woman stilled, her eyes wide with terror. _What kind of monsters had they run into?_

Greyback muttered the final curse under his breath and the man was hit with a green jet of light, before her rolled back on his side, eyes wide but unseeing.

The pair watched with horror as his last breath gurgled up his throat.

"Too late." Greyback snarled, pointing his wand at the woman. She dropped to the ground with a thud. The girl heaved twice before spewing up her breakfast of bacon and toast all over the ground. She wiped her mouth on the fabric on her shoulder and dared to glance up. She wished she hadn't.

Greyback growled, "You got that on MY FUCKING SHOES!" He roared, swinging his foot back and then forward to send her flying backwards. He moved forward and his hands closed around her throat. He barked to the others, "Back to camp."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't know. But I _do_ know we need a Horcrux to destroy." Hermione mused. She looked down and picked the non-existent dirt out from under her nails.

"What about the Black house?" Ron asked.

"That's a good idea, Ron," Harry said, a hint of surprise in his voice, "But it'll be risky."

"All of this is bloody risky!" Ron said louder, making Hermione look up at him.

"Fine." Harry replied shortly.

**A/N: Please review I know it's been a while aha...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, I think I'm gonna stop with the Author's notes unless absolutely necessary because you lot never read them so there's not much point. Enjoy this chapter. **

"Well can we just wait until tonight to apparate? I mean, if it's dark we have a much better chance of getting around without being seen." Hermione trailed off, looking at the pair expectantly.

"Look, Vol-" Harry started. Hermione slammed a hand down on his mouth. She took it away slowly.

"Sorry. You Know Who is getting stronger every day and we can't waste time." Harry finished. "...but one more day won't hurt, I suppose." He said, looking at Ron and Hermione's faces.

They spent that day talking and laughing, much like they had spent the afternoon before. For that short space of time they once again decided to forget, as much as they could, about the worries and strains of the real world. Perhaps if they were more relaxed their thought processes would be more accurate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

But somewhere else in England, nearly thirty miles away, a girl was bleeding to death underneath a werewolf. She breathed one final word; "Please."

Greyback chomped down on the back of her neck, snapping her spinal cord with a swift movement. He leaned back, letting her blood drip from his lips. It was one less life being lived but he could honestly say her last moments had been spent giving pleasure to someone else. Such a selfless girl.

Greyback took her body far into the woods, away from camp and dumped her body on the ground. He walked away, not sparing her a backwards glance and arrived at camp covered with dirt and blood. Scabior subtly covered his nose and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Do you think I smell?" Greyback growled at him, amused.

"Nah, mate, not at all." Scabior gagged slightly as he came closer.

"Relax, I don't bite." Greyback said, giving him a serious look. Seconds later the pair burst out laughing.

The other snatchers came over, sitting down on the logs, some of them smoking. The sun had gone above the line of the trees and had now thrown the ground into dappled sunlight. The air was light and the still. It was a truly beautiful morning...for some.

"We're gonna be clearing the second half of the forest, down by the lake." Greyback said in his usual raspy tone, standing and walking around. He pointed his arm in the general direction, to the left of the tents.

"And since we've been earning more lately, you can keep one person each. Only one." He added, grinning.

There was a simultaneous cheer among the group.

"Right, let's get snatchin'!" He roared.

Seven hours later they had managed to capture a magnificent total of thirteen people - seven of which were mudbloods, two purebloods and four half-bloods. Everyone had taken a girl back to camp and had their way with them. Scabior had taken one which looked suspiciously like the mudblood of the Golden Trio which had irritated Greyback for reasons unknown to him.

Greyback had managed to refrain from taking anyone, he had his eyes on a certain little witch. A very innocent little witch.

It had been a good day though, and being the leader of the group decided to celebrate. Not in one of those wizarding pubs though, Greyback wanted to go on a killing spree without being found out and fired. There was a bloodlust in his veins that was dying to be quenched. His vision sometimes blurred red as he walked, thinking of all that blood which would run along the streets and into the gutters. Greyback shook his head of his thoughts and grabbed his men, apparating to outside a pub on the outskirts of a village far away from where they had been snatching.

Greyback opened the door and saw the amount of people there. He growled under his breath. He hated people. Moving forward though he spotted a bushy haired girl at the bar. He recognized the hair at once and took a deep breath; it was her.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione watched the blue skies outside darken as she swirled her finger around in the hot chocolate which was curling wisps of steam against the window. Harry sat beside her and Ron opposite. They were discussing Quidditch or something; she wasn't really listening.

"I'm going to get another round in, do you two want the same?" Hermione asked, to which they replied with grunts and flapping hands. Huffing, she rose from her seat and walked over to the bar. There was quite a crowd in by now but it was still quiet.

"Two lagers, please." Hermione asked the barmaid who turned with a smile to rummage around in the fridge.

"Oh, we've run out," She muttered to herself, "Wait a mo I'll go get some more from out back."

Hermione nodded and seated herself on a rickety bar stool. She became so bored with waiting that her fingers began to drum along the bar top. A shadow rose up and covered the bar and most of the wall.

"Hello, girly." A deep voice snarled in her ear. Hermione let out a little squeak and spun around.

"I've missed you." He said, grabbing her neck and crushing his lips against hers, effectively silencing Hermione. Anyone looking might have thought it was her boyfriend seeing her after a week away. They weren't about to say something anytime soon.

After Greyback drew away Hermione's stomach sunk lower; this wasn't a dream. She stared up at the fearsome beast before her and couldn't think of anything to say, she couldn't even think to shout out for help. She was too terrified.

"I think it's time we get...reacquainted." He said in a soft growl, a smirk on his lips. He took out his wand and silenced her. Hermione's hands started to shake with fear, she was petrified.

As Greyback pulled her close and waved his wand, her eyes were closed to the outside world. She tried to shut everything out but the feeling of being pressed against this six foot something tall monster was coming far closer to danger than she had ever gone. They were sucked through a tube and landed on hard, forest ground.

She could feel the arms leave her, thank god, and hear the greedy jeers from other men. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and drunk in the sight before her, nearly passing out. She whipped her wand from its holster but it flew through the air from her hands into the ones of Fenrir Greyback.

This wasn't good.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been nearly ten minutes since Hermione had left the table to get another round in. Ron stopped the conversation.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Where's Hermione?" He said, looking around the pub.

It took a couple of seconds before Harry replied, "Oh god." Harry muttered, his eyes downcast.

"Harry..." Ron's voice was uncertain.

"You saw those men walk in? The ones who looked like they would have hung out with Dudley if they were younger?" He continued, and Ron nodded. "Well they're not here now either."

"Shit." He mumbled, jumping to his feet and rushing out the door.

"Ron! Where are you going?" Harry ran after him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione's eyes adjusted to the darker surroundings, as he body adjusted to the biting cold air.

"So..." He started in a gloating voice, circling her, "We finally caught you, _I_ finally caught you." He paused behind her and leaned in to sniff her hair, and then continued his circle. "Would you like to guess what's gonna happen next?"

Hermione's eyes widened but she kept them on the floor, a neutral subject to stare at.

"Hm?" He prompted.

Hermione slowly shook her head.

"I'm going to _bite_ you." He snapped his teeth, watching her flinch. She looked up and saw him nearing closer and without even thinking she bolted away from him. She was too confused with fear to even hear his bellowing laugh, and it took a while for her mind to accept she had been grabbed around the waist by another snatcher and hauled backwards.

"No!" She screamed, "Get off, please! Let me go!" She struggled around in his grip, trying to find a weak spot to hit him in, but that was the problem with werewolves - they didn't _have_ weak spots. She settled for the one which would make any man sink to the floor - his crotch. She tried to grip his arms and then jutted her knee up with strength which surprised even herself.

The man grunted and his grip loosened for a second. She forced her knee up again quickly and he relinquished his hold on her completely, sinking to the floor. Hermione stepped back into another pair of men who grabbed her much harder, their fingers digging into her arms.

Hermione didn't struggle this time, even she could sense it would do no good. They walked her back over to Greyback, making sure they didn't let her go by mistake.

"You alright there, Finn?" Scabior laughed as the wounded snatcher got to his feet, shooting him a scowl.

Greyback extended an arm and let his hands glide over the smooth skin on her neck. His eyes fluttered close as a thumb rested over her pulse point.

Hermione let out a long shudder as his hand slinked downwards and paused over her collarbones. He mused how easily he could snap them. He pushed down gently and heard her take a shark intake of breath. Looking down he saw he had broken the skin with his claw.

"Leave us." He ordered to the other snatchers.

"But we're havin' fun!" One protested from near the tent.

"Now." He said menacingly, tilting his head back and clenching his fists.

Almost as once they stalked off into different parts of the forest, the two previously holding Hermione shoving her away.

"Do you want to go back to the pub? The barmaid looked kinda fit..." Kane said to Eric. Finn heard this and ran over to join them.

"I'll come along then!" He jumped on the pair playfully, apparating them back to that little muggle pub. He had a few things in mind for that muggle barmaid.

They had just landed outside when a tall guy ran straight into them.

"Hey watch where you're-" Finn started, "Well fuck me sideways - it's you!"

"It's you!" Ron yelled back, stepping forward to sock him in the jaw.

"Ron! What are you-" Harry ran outside but froze when he saw Finn and the others.

"Grab him!" Finn shouted, trying to get a hold of Ron. The commotion had caused the manager of the pub to storm out and demand them to take it elsewhere, but after a violent struggle they closed in and popped out of sight. He stood there stunned before walking back inside, mumbling to himself.

"Greyback, we got them!" Finn shouted, hauling Ron over to the camp.

Hermione shivered as Greyback rubbed his mouth against her ear. His head suddenly snapped up when he heard an infernal yelling from across the camp. He gripped Hermione's arm and pulled her to his side.

"What?!" He roared back.

"We got them!" Finn said a little quieter, slowing to a stop when he realised Greyback was in the middle of something.

"If I wanted them then why didn't I take them at the pub!" He shouted again.

Finn became silent.

"Take them to the ministry, and then bring back all the money and we'll share it out later." He ordered, his grip becoming painfully tight on Hermione's arm.

"Alright." He answered moodily, slumping slightly. He was hoping for a better reaction.

Before they could apparate Harry kicked his captor in the shins, grabbing his wand and stunning him and another snatcher at the same time. In a slightly more clumsy way, Ron followed his moves and soon the snatchers were laying at the floor.

Greyback was too furious to speak. Instead he let out a blood-curdling growl that a male lion would have been proud of.

"Stupefy!" Ron screamed. Greyback pounced forward but the spell hit him square in the chest. Hermione ran over to them, and they flung their arms around each other in an awkward group hug. Hermione was the first to break away.

"Black House. Now." She said firmly, although her voice trembled.


End file.
